Virtualization is a method to encapsulate and abstract an operating system (OS) by running the OS in a virtual machine (VM). Virtualization has found uses in development, to isolate systems-under-test, Internet web serving, and in data centers, to provide server consolidation, migration, and manageability functions. Workloads are increasingly likely to be virtualized. Many companies are using remote desktop viewing products to replace developers' and users' dedicated desktop machines, thereby saving significant resources in hardware and network infrastructure investment.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.